In the past, platform designs have issues with the interaction between the ACPI (Advanced Configuration and Power Interface) and system firmware when they share a hardware resource. The ACPI specification always requests for full control of the ACPI hardware resources or any hardware that may be involved with the ACPI methods. There are exceptions to the above process where it is imperative for the system firmware to take control of hardware resources while ACPI is interacting with a resource.
There is no currently available industry-wide method or standard to solve the issue where SAL (system abstraction layer) and ACPI have to share a hardware resource, mutually and exclusively.
Therefore, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.